The development level of biology depends on the gentle and effective preparation of biological samples. It is often the rate-limiting step to separate the biological materials, e.g., cells, virus and bacteriophage, containing the target molecules from the samples. The conventional separation methods are either time-consuming or include some expansive or complicated procedures such as centrifugation and chromatography. So it is difficulty to realize the automation, micromation and universality of the conventional separation methods.
Because of their paramagnetism, magnetic micro-beads can selectively bind with biomaterials and the motion of magnetic micro-beads-biomaterials conjugates can be controlled by the magnetic field, so they are widely used in the separation of the large biological molecules and cells. However, current separation technique using the magnetic micro-beads is based on the antibody derivation, so it is expensive and requires rigorous transportation and preservation conditions. Its use in the biological separation and laboratory operation is limited.
The objective of this invention is to overcome the problems and disadvantages of the conventional separation methods by providing an original method to adsorb nonspecifically or with low specificity and separate the biological materials by use of the paramagnetism, high dispersity, and adhesiveness with karyocytes of the magnetic micro-beads and the precipitation of the chemical agents.